This invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a wide band gap p-type semiconductor alloy and method of making and using same.
There is considerable interest in developing new semiconductor materials for use in such devices as light emitting p-n junctions used in fiber optics communications. The formation of quaternary semiconductor alloys useful in the formation of light emitting p-n junctions has been difficult if not impossible. Immiscibility problems between the III-V and II-VI compounds has hindered the search for new materials. Further, finding a method of making a useful product is difficult because of high melting points and dissociation pressures.